The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to the management of transaction security in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) employ operating systems, system software and applications to enable a user to communicate with an IHS. A user may log on to an IHS to access a resource in the IHS. In many circumstances, it is desirable that the user performs a transaction with the IHS in a secure manner. One IHS may connect to another IHS via a network to enable peer-to-peer transactions between users of these IHSs. Conducting these transactions in a secure manner may also be desirable. IHS applications may provide user authentication as a security measure for user transactions. Effective security management of user transactions may improve user and IHS security.